


Final Destination No Miscommunication

by Morgan_Swampcroft



Series: Than/Zag Domestic Fluff [3]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Multi, Post-Credits, established relationships - Freeform, post maxing Meg's bond, post maxing Than's bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_Swampcroft/pseuds/Morgan_Swampcroft
Summary: A collection of speculative conversations and situations surrounding Zag's relationships with his partners, and their relationships with each other. Builds directly off Connective Tissue.
Relationships: Asterius | The Minotaur/Theseus (Hades Video Game), Megaera/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Than/Zag/Meg, Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Series: Than/Zag Domestic Fluff [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939639
Comments: 1
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey, Than?”

“ _ Mmph. _ What is it, Zag? I’m tired.”

“Sorry, it’s just - it only occurred to me now, but, when you asked to move in, you said you’d had a chat with Meg about your expectations of each other?”

“Yes.”

“Does that mean you...asked her for permission, or?”

“Yes, though as a courtesy more than anything else.”

“Oh.”

“Was that all?”

“No, I. I should probably ask her about this, but was she alright with it?”

“You should, and, yes.”

“Oh.”

“Now, will you come here and let me rest? You’re warm.”

“Yes, of course. And you’re cool! In, multiple senses of the word, so it works out.”

“Mhm.”

“...Hey Than?”

“ _ <Sigh> _ Yes, Zagreus?”

“I love you.”

“Oh, I. I love you too.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Zagreus. Come here, we need to talk.”

“Okay, I will absolutely do that. I will also assume by virtue of the fact you are not threateningly brandishing your whip at me, that I haven’t done anything wrong.”

“Not recently, no.”

“Off to an excellent start then, and, just for peace of mind - you’ve told me where I  _ have _ done something wrong?”

“Yes.”

“Fantastic. Then I’m all yours, Meg.”

“No, you aren’t. Which is what we need to talk about.”

“Wait, what- Oh. Right, yes, on the same page now.”

“How are things going, with you and Thanatos?”

“Uh, urm. Well? I think they’re going well. He says as much, and I’ve no reason to doubt he’d tell me if they weren’t. I know  _ I’m _ near deliriously happy.”

“That’s good.”

“Yes, I, think, so- Meg, I’ll be honest, this entire conversation is incredibly unsettling.”

“Relax, Zagreus. This isn’t an inquisition.”

“I know, I do, but. Just for my sake, Meg, could you  _ try _ not to sound as though we’re about to fight to the death once more, as you’re asking about my relationships?”

“I suppose I can put in some effort on that front, yes.”

“Thank you, that’s much better. Streams getting crossed.”

“How is the new arrangement working for the both of you?”

“Fine...enough? Meg, have you spoken with Than about this already?”

“I have, yes. I wanted to get your impression.”

“I’m honestly a bit unclear what you want from me, here. The most friction we’ve had is Thanatos unjustly accusing me of being a blanket thief.”

“He’s correct. You are a blanket thief.”

“Given that it’s  _ my room _ , I hardly think I can steal my own blankets!”

“It’s not just your room Zag. Not anymore.”

“Ah, I see. You’re worried about me. And Than.”

“Can you blame me?”

“No. Just...despite the not insignificant body of evidence to suggest the opposite, I do, sometimes, learn from my mistakes, Meg.”

“You’ll forgive me for wanting to check.”

“Of course. Thank you for it, honestly. I appreciate you looking out for us.”

“Hm. Well. You’re welcome.”

“Is there anything in particular I should look out for, blanket theft aside?”

“Yes. Don’t...take this for granted. Take him for granted.”

“I won’t, I swear it. I wish it hadn’t been at your expense, but that lesson has been internalized.”

“Good. Now, go on. Get out of here.”

“You got everything you need, then?”

“Not everything. But it’s a start.”


	3. Chapter 3

“I have come to recognize an uncomfortable truth about myself recently, Thanatos, and I owe you an apology. I am, in fact, a blanket thief.”

“Megaera spoke with you, I take it?”

“Yes.”

“I understand that this was a difficult thing for you to come to terms with, Zagreus. I appreciate your ongoing commitment to this relationship.”

“I’ve been thinking of potential solutions to this problem, and I’d like to run them past you if you have a moment to spare.”

“Fine by me.”

“You run cooler than me. I don’t know if that’s due to my mortal heritage, the fact that you’re the god of death and I’m god of blood, or what. But whatever the origin of the problem - we both feel the cold keenly.”

“Correct.”

“So, my first thought is, what if we keep a spare blanket at the foot of the bed? That way, if I should happen to bundle myself up in my sleep, you needn’t fight me to stay warm yourself.”

“Hm. I’ll consider it. Any other thoughts?”

“Well, if the temperature in my room is causing friction between us, the other option is...to simply raise the temperature. I could ask Nyx to put in a request with the Broker for a brazier, or a fireplace.”

“That would suit me better, I think. I am partial to being able to hold you as we sleep. An additional blanket would get in the way of that.”

“Than, do you spend time thinking about the most breathtakingly romantic way to phrase even the simplest truths, or is the ability to knock me dead with a few words just another aspect of your domain?”

“Come now, Zag. Am I allowed no secrets?”

“I’ll ask Nyx about heating options after my next shift, then.” 


	4. Chapter 4

“Than, I’ve been wanting to ask you something for a while, but it never seemed like the right time, and I keep overthinking it and tripping over myself and my words when I try to practice in the mirror when you aren’t home. So I’m just going to go for it, and ask for forgiveness if I sound a fool.”

“...You practice what you’re going to say to me in front of the mirror?”

“Maybe. Yes. Sometimes. Look. You’re very eloquent. And I am. Not. Around you, anyway, often.”

“Zag, may I kiss you?”

“Absolutely, though I am confused about what brought that -  _ Mmph!” _

“I had to get that out of my system. Please, go on.”

“Yes. Yes, I was. Saying something, there, wasn’t I? Sorry, I need a moment to gather my thoughts. Hm. Yes! There they are. So. I was wondering if you would please teach me how to do your nails.”

“You want to paint my nails?”

“Yes, that is, if it’s alright with you. I’d ask Meg, but I don’t think she’d be exactly willing to let me practice on her, in case I messed it up. I didn’t want to ask Nyx, because then I would have to answer questions that I am very much not ready too yet. It’s fine, if you don’t want to, though.”

“I would be glad to teach you. Why do you want to learn?”

“You’re really going to make me say it, aren’t you? Well, that’s fine. I can do that, I practiced. I. I want to be able to...do something for you. Some small regular act of appreciation. That goes beyond trinkets, or bottles of nectar. A personal thing.”

“Zagreus, I don’t know what to say.”

“Hah! Haha! Finally! Finally, it’s my turn.”

“If you’re going to be smug about it-”

“No, sorry, sorry. Please, continue.”

“Yes, I’ll teach you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for @Beepaint on twitter, who is making incredible Than/Zag art and liked Repose. I'd been thinking about writing something like this anyway, but https://twitter.com/beepaint/status/1240309048286654466 made it mandatory.


	5. Chapter 5

“I think your Lord Father might be onto us, Zagreus.”

“Wait, really? I thought nothing short of a heated embrace in front of his desk would drag his awareness away from his paperwork.”

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but the dead? Restless and relentless gossips. With some standards...relaxing, around the House, it was inevitable that a shade would say something.”

“So...are we in a situation, now? Are  _ you _ , specifically, in a situation now? You know I don’t care a whit for Father’s opinions on my interpersonal relationships, but I understand if this is more complex for you.”

“No. I don’t particularly care for Lord Hades’ opinion on our relationship, either. He could threaten me with imprisonment in Tartarus, and I would not be moved.”

“That’s...a relief. In some ways, at least.”

“I thought it best to let you know there’s a chance he may. Ask you awkward questions. Perhaps when next you meet on the surface.”

“He  _ is _ partial to only discussing family business out on the snow.”

“No prying eyes there, Zag. Shielded by the influence of Mother Nyx. The only other person who knows what transpires up there is...me, I suppose, when your business comes to an end. One way or another.”

“You would know how it ends. Blood and darkness, I’m sorry, Thanatos. I didn’t think that through for so long. Didn’t spare a single thought for how our conflict might be affecting you.”

“You do so now, and that is enough. I know you, Zagreus. You’re reckless, short-sighted, at times selfish, but you would never deliberately try to cause me pain. For my part, I have come to terms with the reality of your arrangement with your Father. It took some consultation with Megaera, but I am mostly at peace with it now.”

“You spoke with Meg about this?”

“Yes. She has always been far more proficient than I, at separating the professional and personal.”

“She’s definitely much better at it than I am, by any metric.”

“Her work requires a certain level of detachment. She is not quite as emotionally engaged in it as, say, Alecto.”

“Yes, I’d gotten that impression. Alecto is. She’s a lot, huh.”

“Yes.”

“Well, thanks for the heads up, Than. I appreciate it, I wouldn’t want to be caught off guard up there.”

“I’m rooting for you, you know. Every time.”

“I know. I can feel it sometimes, if I bring the butterfly with me.”

“Good. That’s good.”

“Do you think Father will be angry? About us, I mean?”

“Perhaps. He may be irritated to realize that my feelings have been interfering in my duties. I don’t expect him to retaliate thusly, but I have prepared myself for it in case he does.”

“I won’t let him. If he wants to punish you for having a damn heart, for having feelings, he’ll have to go through me first.”

“Peace, Zag. I know. But I would rather willingly accept whatever punishment he devises than accept him actually going through you to enact it.”

“Thanatos. That, you don’t have too.”

“I know.”

“I’ll stay up, after work. I don’t want to miss you coming home again.”

“Don’t hold yourself back from rest on my account, Zag. I’ll wake you, if you like. Getting you to accept that you do in fact require rest from time to time was enough of a battle as it is, I’m not going to surrender ground so easily.”

“Fine, okay. Kiss me?”

“Of course.”


	6. Chapter 6

“You’re getting better, you know.”

“At cutting down the hordes of restless dead? Thank you for noticing.”

“I wasn’t referring to that, though it’s certainly true. Your training on the lyre. It’s harder to hear your practice these days, when I’m watching the Styx. All the ostentatious decorations dampen the sound. But when Orpheus is absent, it carries just enough.”

“Oh gods, you could hear me practicing all this time? Why didn’t you didn’t say anything?”

“I didn’t want you to feel discouraged. I’m glad you picked up something to do for fun.”

“...You really think I’m getting better?”

“Mhm. A few sour notes, from time to time, but much rarer than they used to be. I’m sure Orpheus is proud.”

“He said as much, but I assumed he was just being polite.”

“Clearly you need to be complimented more often, if that’s your default position.”

“Father’s childrearing approach didn’t exactly accustom me to actual praise. Even in his fumbling attempts to do better, any words of appreciation are often backhanded. Sometimes literally so, out in the snow.”

“Come here, Zagreus.”

“Uhrm, sure, I can- Than,  _ Than _ , I can’t quite breathe, there.”

“Apologies.”

“You just caught me off guard. I wasn’t expecting such an intense reaction.”

“That’s also part of the problem, yes.”

“Oh, I see. I...can we talk more about this later, Than? I feel as though I’m about to spontaneously combust in your arms and I wouldn’t want you to have to clean the ash produced by my mortification off your clothes.”

“Sure. I’ll see you later, Zag.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Have you grown accustomed to the painful way yet, Zagreus?”

“Interesting question, Megaera. Have you?”

“Of course not. But then, I had dignity to lose in the first place.”

“I get the sense that you’re angry with me, somehow.”

“I’m not angry, Zag. I’m tired. I’m tired of losing to you no matter what I do. Now I can’t even find refuge in the thought it’s because Nyx is helping you. You’re stronger than me, now. It changes things.”

“What, did you prefer me helpless and weak?”

“Not everything is about you, Zagreus.”

“That’s true, but I get the feeling that this is. At least partially, anyway.”

“My relationship with my sisters has grown more complicated.”

“ _ Ah. _ ” 

“We’re done talking about this. Fight me, and don’t you dare hold back.”


End file.
